It's Summertime
by Luks-potter-grabeel
Summary: The summer has arrived, school has finished and everyone decides to take a break from all the drama they had lived during the year... But they won't be as separated as they thought after all... RyellaRypayTroyellaTroypayTaychadKelson :P


Hello there! Thanks for give thisstory a chance, it's my first work as a writter The start of something new :O ( what a bad joke) So plis, I really expect reviews, I NEED them! if not i'll keep writing stupid stories. Nothing else, here is the introduction:

It's about what happens to the characters on the summer, where are they going? not everything is what you're imagine now. It's a combination of couples ( Rypay, Ryella, Troyella, Troypay) and a little kelson and chadlor . I won't say more clues, so no more introduction: Finally the Story

**_HSM: fanfiction ( or not?)_** **Disclaimer: Maybe I don't have a contract, or papers or whatever! But at least a part of HSM it's mine :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**It's summer time:**_

_Chapter 1: Unexpected notices _

Ryan and Sharpay started their song before the last scene ( that of course was between Troy and Gabriella), they had practiced a lot and were really expecting that. It was an spectacular choreography, and what a pair of beautiful voices they owned. Extremely loudly applauses cover the theater, they said their final lines, and went away. Ryan sat on a chair next to him. He was going to hug her sister when he saw that she wasn't there anymore "Probably she has gone to the bathroom, but she would never lost the final ovation, it's the better" thought him but not really convinced.

Sharpay was changing back into her usual clothes. " Why?, why does this only happens to me?" she whispered. She wasn't really happy since the winter musical. However, she decided to change a lot his attitude, starting been nice to people, helping them, etc. In another words she started melting her Ice Queen reputation (which made Ryan happy, because he wasn't hit by her every time he made a mistake). But really in the bottom, she knew that she would never forgive the "happy couple" for ruin her life. How could Miss Darbus and the public forget them after seventeen scholar productions? Weren't they good? Of course they were… they were, right? She started to think about it when suddenly Gabriella came in. Both girls look at each other in surprise. There was an intense hate on the blonde eyes meanwhile the other girl was simply worry.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Sharpay I didn't knew that you were…" Started Gabriella apologizing.

" It's all right Montez" Said the blonde feeling angry "I thought that you would be out there with the others, you know, thanking the public."

"As a matter of fact, I came here to take you outside, your acting was amazing. So what's the problem? Asked Gabriella.

" Nothing that I'd like to share with you, thank you very much" She answered aggressively.

Gabriella stayed next to her, paralyzed about Sharpay's attitude. Because, (during the rehearsals at least) they had have a nice "friendship".

"Sharpay, I can't understand this. I thought we were friends I…" said Gabriella

"Well you know what? You were WRONG!" screamed Sharpay getting out of there. He went to the stage, grabbed Ryan's arm and said:

"Come on, we're leaving" His brother, a little confused, smiled, took her hand and moved in front of the public. They started clapping, shouting, throwing things (cards, flowers ,etc) when they saw the twins. Sharpay walk along the scenario waving at people, and looking really happy. Ten seconds later, she grabbed Ryan again ( but this time by his shirt) and the went away. Gabriella and Troy were staring at them, and the girl seemed depressed. Troy took her hand and they started following them. The brothers started running faster and faster, avoiding people, and getting inside the crowd, trying to get lost. It was difficult, they passed through the cafeteria and a lots of corridors, but they made it. Finally arrived to the car.

Ryan start the engine of the car while Sharpay was looking back to see if anyone was behind.

" Ready Ryan, let's get out of here" she ordered.

"Yes, Shark" answered Ryan with a smile, he liked to call her like that when she was cold or in an angry mood. Sharpay was looking through the window, and she seemed very worried.

"What is she thinking about? Usually she's really talkative with me" thought the boy, and he was right, his sister and him were like best friends. They always tell the other secrets, stories, a lot of things. But there was something in his sister eyes that make him think that something was wrong. He didn't wanted to ask, or to disturb her, but curiosity was stronger. So he tried to say it in a soft way.

"You know, I noticed that you weren't with us at the end of the musical. It was great, a guy told me that he preferred our acting, than Troy's and Gabriella's, while he was clapping, then a women came and gave me some flowers for us because of the great effort we had made. They are at the back seat of the car, look at them" He stopped the car, took the flowers and show them to Sharpay .

" Oh… well, they're really pretty, what a kind lady" She said without even looking at them. Ryan stay quiet for a minute, then he left the flowers on the back seat again, grabbed his sister's hand and said:

"Sharpay, I also noticed that you look sad and unhappy. I'm your best friend, your mate, your half and finally your brother. Could you please tell me what's happening to you? I beg you, please tell me. You know you can trust me, and believe me, you were acting very well while we were with the others at school , you are the best actress on East High, and probably in New Mexico. But you can't hide nothing from me. Then tell me, I just want to help." She heard Ryan, meditate for a minute what he had said, put her head on his chest and started crying. Ryan close his eyes, and wait until she could speak again.

"It's OK, don't cry please Shar, everything would be all right" he start saying

" No it won't Ryan, next year is going to be our last opportunity to demonstrate that idiots that we are better." She said very quickly

"And that's the reason for your mood? Asked the boy. She stayed on her brother's chest, her lip was trembling, and she was a little pale.

"Well, not really. In fact, now, everything is a reason for me to be in such a bad mood. I don't have any friends, I'm the Ice Queen, I have a secondary roll on the play, boys don't like me. And now I see that another year pass, and still I can't be a good person."

"Are you sure of what you are saying?, in my opinion this year you have an extreme change, other people met a new Sharpay" Said Ryan looking happy

"The problem is that I don't feel like a new Sharpay, I need help Ry." Cried the girl

" My poor sister, haven't you suffer enough?, well in fact, I'm the one that suffers when you are depressed. Specially when we are practicing." He smiled, and then her sister hit him on the arm.

"Oh shut up, sometimes you're extremely bad. And I'm supposed to tell you that, because if not you would never realize." She hugged him and then kiss his cheek. Ryan felt weird and touch the side that Sharpay had kissed. They went straight home, making jokes about everything, they look like a drunk couple.

Their mansion was full of luxury everywhere: comfortable leather sofas, a plasma television, ( and under of it their was a magnificent table, made of wood, that contained a DVD player), then an enormous window made of excellent glass with really beautiful blue curtains above it. Straight from the front door there were their own rooms and the ones for their parents. The kitchen was near the living room, and then there was the garden and the pool. The playroom, the dinning-room, and at least three bathrooms. When they entered everything was silent, but the lights were on. The walked into the living room where they saw their parents. Deborah Evans was crying a lot and his husband was trying to console her caressing her beautiful long blond hair. Thomas Evans was a successful business man who was the president of a computers company. It was a really good option to take when he went to collage and his parents told him not to consider computers as an option. But he graduated and quickly became a really important man. He started as a simple system annalist and then, look at him, he was president. He met Deborah one year before of his graduation, the married and soon she got pregnant of twins (guess who?).

"Mom? Dad? What's going on? Asked Sharpay looking at them

"Ejem, kids, please sit down. We have to talk" Said their father, taking out his glasses and cleaning them with a handkerchief.

"So…? Said Sharpay, starting getting nervous about that strange situation. Ryan was simply frozen, with a strange look on his blue eyes. He had his mouth open but he didn't realized about that, he was wondering if he should say something or not.

"Well, I'm going to be direct so listen. We are ruined, we don't have nothing. I have to admit that I take some bad decisions and I lost millions of dollars in a deal with some Japanese people that supposedly were programmers. They had credentials, documents everything they need. I believed them, and gave them a job. In fact they were spies. I gave them two of my newest computers, because they wanted to make some test and exams. The next day my secretary told me that all the rivals companies were selling computers with all the plans and ideas I had. Also she told me that it was the fault of those Japanese who sell the computers winning a lot of money. The company broke down. These last few days I've been trying to recover from it, but it didn't work. I'm sorry … everything's over." It took several minutes for Sharpay and Ryan to recover from this. They were simply shocked, it seemed that they were not breathing anymore.

" What…What's going to happen now? Asked Ryan a little scared.

" Well, first of all, this summer you mother and I are going to try to solve this situation. So we decide that you two should go to this" He gave Ryan a green paper with lots of images.

" Forest Tracy camp? Oh god!" shouted Sharpay " I'M DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO THAT, there are bugs and lots of plants, there are not any malls, NOTHING" She was desperate, breathing too heavily, almost with tears on her eyes"

"Come on Sharpie, It's just three moths. would you prefer to stay here? I'm warning you that there won't be anymore credits cars and shopping trips. Probably we'll have to sell lots of things. Do you really thing we like this situation?, we ALWAYS gave you what you need, everything. We're just asking for a little help, please. This is not really expensive and we can afford it " Said her mother, crying. She couldn't look at her daughter's eyes. She cover her usually beautiful face with her hand and started running to the kitchen, closing the door making a lot of noise.

" Dad… I can help you If you want, but I'm not going to this. I'm not useful if I'm far from civilization. I don't want to go, Sharpay and I can work, ehmmm I don't know, somewhere" Started Ryan

"This is out of discussion Ry, you both are going to that damn camp. Do you understand?" Said his dad in an angry way similar to his daughter.

They looked at each other, Sharpay immediately started crying and run to her room. Ryan followed her, of course, he was also destroyed. They went upstairs, and entered into Sharpay's room. It was painted with a clear pink and white details. There was an enormous wardrobe that contained all Sharpay's clothes, hats, shoes and purses. All the jewelry was in a big delicate box next to a lot of photographs in gold and plate frames. The floor was cover by a beautiful pink carpet. Then Sharpay's bed was in front of a plasma television connected to an another DVD player, the bed had a wonderful white blanket with little pink and gold pillows over it. Then next to it there was a little library that had all scholar productions that Sharpay and his brother had made. Dance DVDs, books that all the girls love, and some more papers. In front of it was the latest computer in the market ( painted, specially for her, pink), with a microphone, web cam, and more. The owner of this stuff sat on his bed, took a pillow and threw it to the computer:

" I HATE YOU" she shouted pointing at it.

Ryan couldn't contained the laugh. Sharpay threw him a pillow too and say:

"AND YOU TOO!"

"Me? Why? What have I done? Asked innocently his brother.

"Oh Ry… what are we going to do now?" she went straight to him and hugged him. He stay there for a moment, hoping it was never going to end, but when it did, he separate and said:

"Shar, I know that this is going to be hard… but we should sleep. Tomorrow probably we'll notice that this it's just a nightmare or something like that. We'll recover, because we're together, and we have each other. And that's what matter.

Sharpay went to her bed, she lay down and tried to sleep. Ryan stayed on Sharpay's computer chair, close his eyes and tried the same. But they both knew, that although what the boy had said, that wasn't a nightmare… and with that last horrible thought, silent tears covered the twins faces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wow! Don't you love it? Hate it? Send reviews! Soon chapter two ( pleaser tell me if you want it shorter or larger :D) I would upload as soon as you tell me of course:P


End file.
